The Cabin in the woods!
by InvisableTarget
Summary: IT IS HALLOWEEN! when Kirito has a brilliant idea to scare Asuna how far will it go? What will Asuna do when Events of there weekend begin to change? And Who Is this Starnge person going around the woods.? (this ignores everything from Phantom Bullet to the Uw Arc but Sinon will be in here!) Read And Reveiw please! Rated M For Sexual Content and Deatiled "murders"
1. The Plan For Halloween?

Hey Everyone! In Honor of Oh Hollows eve My Production crew for YouTube and I Have decided to do a collaboration Fan fiction. Lord help me! This will run all of October and probably the beginning of November! There will be a thanksgiving one that I will right and also a Christmas one! Please note this is rated M And should Not be read by children under the age of 16 due to sexual content and me getting a little dark on murders.

DISCLAIMER: I REALLY HATE THIS WORD I WISH I DID OWN SAO BUT I DON'T

~OoOoOo~

**October 8****th****, 2027 at the Dicey Café**

Everyone was hanging out at The Dicey Café since school got out. Well everyone except for Asuna. For some weird reason Asuna's mother wanted her home right after school. Kazuto was a bit upset that he couldn't spend after school with her, but was kind of glad because when he went to pick Suguha up from school that afternoon so they could head to café like they have been doing every Friday since he came back From SAO, Suguha asked him if he would help her with her homework.

So Suguha and Kazuto sat in the corner of the café as he helped his sister but, still kept an ear on what his friends were talking about. Everyone was talking about Halloween since it was a couple weeks away and they had all decided to do something at a group that wasn't in a VRMMO.

When Rika or better known as Lisbeth in ALO turned to look at the siblings she walked over to them smiling. "Hey Kirito what do you think we should all do for Halloween?" Kazuto sighed and looked at her "honestly I have no clue. I mean Sugu and I can't do anything on Halloween until after our kendo, and even then we can't really do much Asuna doesn't like getting scared." Kazuto's voice was cracking as he talked as he was getting the effects of hitting Puberty while being stuck in SAO.

Lisbeth Silica and Even Suguha was giggling for a good 10 minutes before it finally Their Laughter died down Suguha looked at them all "I still remember the time Onii-Chan scared Asuna and he ended up getting a punch in the face. Which I said was deemed enough to go on the list of stupid things he has done" Suguha said trying to suppress the giggle that was trying to break free from remembering the memory.

Kazuto sighed thinking about memory "that punch was worth the cute face she made when she got…..THAT IS IT! I got the perfect idea that all of us can do for Halloween and it will surpass anything on my stupid list." Kazuto said as he jumped out of his seat. He then quickly realized what he said and looked at them" wait a second why do you all still think I have a stupid list!?" he voice sounded a little annoyed. (A.N. If you have no clue what I am talking about go read Kirigaya-Asuna54 Story the Life after! It is the best! And that is where the reference comes from.)

Agil was just standing behind the bar cleaning a glass like he always did looking at the youth "because you remember ever stupid act you have done in the order you did it none the less." He stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kazuto looks at them "anyways what we need to make this work is a place to build the world's best haunted house and someone to play as the serial killer. The only problem is that it can't be one of us because then Asuna will figure out what we are up to." He says as he reverts back to being excited.

Klein smiles " And I know the perfect place for the haunted house the thing is that it is in the woods and the only way we might convince her to go up there is if we tell her it is a camping trip. Plus the only way to get there is by hiking"

Kazuto smiles a goofy grin "so what you are saying is that is pretty much everything you see in a horror film? Where there is no cell reception and is isolated like no tomorrow?" Sugu heard her brother words and the tone he said that statement with and knowing that she knew this would not end up good for her brother "and it also means that we can't call for help if you get to stupid and actually get hurt you dummy! I am pretty sure that if you happened to get hurt Mom, Asuna, and I Will kill you when you better!" Her tone of voice was a stern one. One like a mother scolding a child for doing something wrong or Asuna scolding Kazuto for being stupid.

Kazuto looked at his sister giving her a reassuring smile" don't worry Sugu i will be fine." Though her Brother said everything would be fine, Suguha still had a bad feeling about this whole idea. _'Please let this not end badly'_ she thought as the group continued to talk.

Rika jumped on Kazuto's back smiling "I know someone who can pull off a really awesome serial killer." Silica smiles "Awesome! Now all that is left to do is convince Asuna to join us in the woods for the weekend!" Rika butted in again after Silica. "So get calling Kirito!" Kazuto Winced since Rika was almost yelling in his ear, But after managing to stop the ringing in his ear he pulled out his phone and called Asuna.

_**Asuna's Pov**_

I was walking home from school after getting a rather odd text from my mother telling me to come home right after school. I had texted her back at lunch asking if it could wait until after spending time with Kazuto and everyone else but She said that is was urgent and couldn't wait. Kazuto did ask if i wanted him to drop me off at my house before he had to pick up his sister but I said no. Since my mother has never been fond of me riding on his motorbike I wanted to save myself an argument with my mother about it, so as I was walking I started thinking about some ideas we could do as a group for Halloween since I know what they are going to be talking about today.

Once I got home I walk into the house and slipped off my shoes "mom I am home!" I yell out to alert her of my presence.

My mother walked out from the kitchen and looked at me "come here your father and I need to talk to you." She said with a rather serious tone.

As I head over to the kitchen I become a bit weary of what my mother has to say, and sure enough I was faced with the reason for why my mother wanted me to come home but it was not the person I was expecting. I would have guessed it was some damn new suitor for me that my mother picked out, but surprisingly it was my boyfriend's mother!

My father looks at me smiling a bit "Kazuto and his sister are not to know of this little get together for now." I nod my head vigorously as I sit next to my parents.

Midori looks at me then my parents before my mother looks at me and starts talking "your father and I have been talking with Mrs. Kirigaya, for a bit now and we have been talking about something that involves you and her 2 kids." My mother starts off. I have a nagging feeling that I may just not like what my mother has to say.

My father continues where my mom had involuntary left off "your mother and I have a business trip for the rest of the month and originally your mother wanted you to go to Rika's house for the month, but after much convincing and a nice discussion with Mrs. Kirigaya here… we have all come to an agreement" My father pauses for a minute looking at mother before looking back at me. "Tomorrow after their martial arts I believe she said they had, you will be staying at their house the rest of the month."

I was frozen in my seat, my heart almost stopped! Did I just hear what I think I just heard? I am going to be spending the rest of the month with Kirito-kun. I run and hug both my parents. Especially my mother. I know she is not fond of Kirito-kun but she of all people had agreed!

Just as I finish hugging my parents my phone went off with the ring tone I have set for Kirito-kuns.

Midori was giggling at this "speaking of him, I'd say he has some good timing." She says as both my father and shockingly my mother start laughing as I answered the phone "hello Kazuto-kun." I always say his real name around my parents which might probably tip him off that they were in the room.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Kazuto sighed a bit in relief that she answered." Hey Asuna we have a great idea for Halloween since you don't like spooky things" he stated. Asuna sensed he seemed to be having trouble breathing and sure enough the next thing she hears in the phone is "Liz get off my back will you! You're crushing me!" Asuna giggled at her boyfriend's outburst.

She regained composure after a few minutes "I don't think that is even possible for you at least to not think of something that wouldn't scare me." She stared giggling again but this time Midori laughed at Asuna's statement knowing how much her adopted son loved horror films games and anything that scared people. Midori and Suguha were always very cautious around this time a year because a certain swordsmen that they live with had named October his scare month and he always manages to scare them both, even before he was trapped in SAO.

Kazuto let out another sigh" Well we wanted to tell you now so you could talk to your parents about it but we all decided to go camping. That way we are all goofing off and there is nothing to scare my lighting Flash "Again Asuna was trying to hide the giggles hearing Kazuto's voice cracking as he talks.

"Hold on I will ask them now before they run off to the office" she said covering the phone with her hand looking at them.

Mr. Yuuki looked at her "so?"

Asuna stares at them for a moment "they all want to go camping." She said a little shocked, particularly at Kirito for not wanting to do something spooky.

Both Asuna's parents looked at each other for a minute then at Midori and then back at Asuna. "Well why not go. I mean you guys don't hang out much as a group of friends outside of your games much."

Asuna Smiles and returned to her phone" you still there Kazuto-kun?" She said as she turned away from the adults. Asuna could have sworn she heard a thud and then Kirito screaming at Liz before he heard her voice again" yeah I am still here"

"My parents said I could go." Kazuto was happy to hear that for more than one reason then he heard "Onii-chan! Klein is hitting on me again!" Asuna heard Sugu Scream smiling at the dysfunction the group had. "Awesome! I will see you tomorrow after kendo and martial art right?" he asked hoping because he also didn't know if there was a suitor waiting for her.

Asuna giggled "Of course silly, Meet at the park bench we normally do?" she said putting a mental note to bring her helmet for his motorcycle since him drives that thing everywhere.

"of course, And I will try to find a closer parking spot this time" they both laughed at the statement "alright see you tomorrow love I love you, I have to go kick Klein's ass now" Asuna giggled again "alright I love you to" and they both hung up.

_**Kazuto's POV**_

I sighed after hanging up the phone bringing my face up smiling "alright now that Asuna's parents said she can go and she is willing to go time to start operation awesome Halloween scare!" I shouted.

Looking at my sister across the café hiding from Klein, I saw silica go up to her and start a conversation with her, but all I heard was "I never liked this month cause all He knows how to do Is scare mom and I" and I just started laughing.

This is going to be the best Halloween I have had in a long time

Or so I thought….

~OoOoOo~

**Okay people that is it for this first chapter! The rest of them will be posted quite fast! Since with 4 heads thinking this up for the rest of the chapters will get them finished up faster. This was all me though. I needed to start this fan fiction off with a bang because my other SAO ones have to do with break ups. So until then catch you all later! **

**Edit Note: Hopefully this now makes more sense. Pm me where I need to fix if you find something I missed with my fine tooth comb.**


	2. Meeting of a house guest?

**Hey Everyone! We want to thank Western-Otaku, Sirrliv, sskirito, santte, lowcrawler, and furballnerd, for following/favorite this story! Here is chapter 2! I really have no clue how this will pan out cause well we are writing this while we are all on a Skype call * seriously guys we need lives and not spend it on fan fiction, Portal, And league of legends* Enjoy Guys**

**Review Responses **

**Guest 1: Yay you are the first review and here is your response to your review have a second chapter XD!**

**Frost: Thank you. I am sorry it takes forever to update any story I have but hopefully it gets better.**

**Furballnerd: I know that grammar punctuation missing words and the messed up phrases are in there. I am trying to fix it all as well is put out new chapters! And yes Sinon will be in this fanfic but I can't say how or where because it will give everything away.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE HATE THIS WORD! BUT WE DO NOT OWN SAO!**

**~OoOoOo~**

**Saturday October 9****th****, 2027**

_**At the Kirigaya Household!**_

It was another morning at the Kirigaya house hold and as always it started out early in the morning. How early you ask? Well According to Kazuto far too early, at least for him since it was 6am.

Suguha had no problem getting up that early in the morning to start her morning routine. When she finished and went downstairs her mother looked at her" Suguha honey can you go wake your brother he needs to get up or we will be late and I need to talk to you both about something before we leave." She said as she was drank her morning coffee and cooking breakfast for her and her kids.

Suguha nods at her mother "sure mom" she said as she started her way back upstairs and into her brother's room.

Kazuto was sleeping on the left side of the bed. Suguha learned that whenever Asuna did stay over he slept on the left side of the bed. She asked her brother about it once and he simply stated so she doesn't fall off the bed but Suguha knew it was more than just that. Walking over to her brothers sleeping form and started shaking him. "Onii-chan. Onii-chan it is time to get up. Don't make me get the shinani." She shook her head as that last statement seemed to wake him up. (A.N. Kind of like how in every fan fiction out there they threaten him with getting Lizbeth and her mace XD)

Kazuto sat up yawning as he stretched "What is it Sugu?" Kazuto being Kazuto wanted to go back to sleep but, this was the sibling's normal routine it seemed that they unintentionally got into. He'd sleep in like he always did since he got out of SAO, Sugu would then come and wake him up, he wouldn't get up until he heard her threaten to get her damn shinani.

Suguha looked at the clearly still tired Kazuto "well we have to leave soon for kendo and martial arts and mom needs to talk to us" she said wondering just how Asuna handles him and his sleeping habits.

Kazuto sighed "Alright, Alright you can get out now I will be down soon" Suguha could finally start telling that his voice was getting deeper and cracking a lot less now. She just nodded and headed back downstairs to her mother.

Kazuto showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He also had 2 huge bags to pack for both kendo and martial arts. When he comes downstairs he puts both bags by the door before going into the kitchen "morning." was all he said as he went to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

Midori looks at both her kids "I have something I need to tell you both" she pauses as that little statement seemed to get Kazuto looks at her. "I had a very interesting meeting with a couple of people and we will be having a guest for the rest of the month which mean Kazuto you're going to be nice when they are here."

Kazuto looks at her for a minute" hey wait a minute I am not the one threatening people who are sleeping to hit them to get them up that's all Sugu!" the older of the kids said.

Suguha looked at him" I wouldn't have to if you got up when I call you the first time! "

Midori sighed as the 2 continued to bicker" alright now that is enough out of the two of you, Anyways our guest will be here when you both get back from hanging out with your friends." She smiled when they both stopped and nodded at her. they ate there breakfast in peace before they all headed out for their morning activities.

_**Asuna's House**_

Asuna woke up at seven in the morning to her mother screaming up the stairs for her to get up. As she sat up in her bed her thoughts went right to what was going on that day. '_Today I go to Kirito-kuns house for almost a whole month!'_ She inwardly squealed before starting her day. She showered and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs for breakfast with her parents before they left.

Shouzou looked at his daughter when she came downstairs." Mrs. Kirigaya will be here 20 minutes after Kazuto drops you off, So make sure you start packing everything you will need after breakfast. Also make sure that all your weekend homework is done by the time he informs you he finished and bring your helmet with you, also be careful when riding with him I seen him around town recently driving a little recklessly on that motorbike of his "He said as he ate his breakfast and read the paper. (A.N. did he breath at all?!)

Asuna nods at her father "I will father don't worry he always careful when he has passengers riding with him." Asuna's mother looks at her a little wiry as she eats her breakfast "I still don't like the fact that you ride around on that thing you can easily get killed on though contraptions"

Asuna Mentally rolled her eyes "don't worry so much mother nothing is going to happen Kazuto-kun always makes sure that I never get hurt in any situation." Asuna's mother already knew that the boy keeps her well protected which is why he has ended up in a hospital 3 times in the last 2 months though Asuna thinks he was just too lazy to get up and go to school. It was obvious that she still didn't like Kazuto, she was grateful that he protects Asuna with his life.

The Rest of their breakfast was silent and soon Asuna's Parents left for their business trip. Asuna went upstairs and started packing what she needed for the month, putting the things she was taking camping in a different bag. She also packed her amusphere in the carry bag. By the time Asuna finished packing what was needed she took a moment too look at the time. '_Still have a couple more hours before Kirito-kun even finished with kendo and martial arts'_ she thought and started on her homework.

_**Now it is time to jump between the two woo! *party* *Sam walks over and slaps Trey in the head before walking away***_

Kazuto, Suguha and Their mother were on the way back to house when Kazuto texted Asuna _"morning Hun! We are on the way back to the house I will meet you in an hour"_ he sent the message and then leaned back into his seat.

Asuna heard her phone go off in her pocket, she pulled it out seeing that she got a text from Kazuto she smiled right away as she read it and responded _"Morning Kirito-kun. I will wait for you and please be careful driving. Father says you been reckless when he sees you around town."_ She puts her phone down after she sends the text, she then turns and puts her school paper back in her bag and gets ready to head to the park.

Kazuto Reads her text and sighs _"I will. Seems that nothing slips passed you. I will see you soon"_ he put his phone back in his pocket and gets out of the car grabbing his bags and heads straight for the shower. He showered quickly getting dressed in Black Jeans black a black t-shirt and puts his black jacket on before grabbing his helmet and heading out.

Suguha watches her brother leave just as fast as he ran into the house. She wasn't in a rush like her brother was. By the time Suguha finished her Shower she went to get her shoes on then heads out to the mall to hang out with friends.

Asuna stands at the entrance of the park watching the cars go by. She had gotten to the park early eager to see the man who beat SAO, and captured her heart. He was the self-proclaimed beater, the twin bladed swordsmen, the black swordsmen that was without a doubt her hero.

Kazuto was racing his way to the park trying to get there on time (A.N. he like bum rushed everything and still manages to almost get their late.) Just as he nears the park he starts to slow down but gets hit by an oncoming car and dies! (A.N. lol I am so fucking with you guys that doesn't happen it wouldn't make this a good horror story anyways if he died) Kazuto turns on to the street and into the parking lot _' there is a lot of people here today'_ He thinks as he finds a spot and runs to meet up with Asuna, unfortinaly for him almost 10 minutes late.

Asuna Stares at him as he runs up the side walk "Hello Kirito-kun!" she says in a cheery tone but secretly wondering what took him longer than an hour. An hour!

Kazuto stops in front of her panting a bit "hey Asuna sorry I am late…I couldn't find anywhere to park again."

Asuna giggles before hugging him tightly "silly Kirito-kun" they both share a quick kiss before they start walking through the park to his bike to enjoy themselves. (And cause I really want to get to them to where I want them we are skipping what they do sorry people)

Kazuto pulls up to Asuna's house, she had about 10 minutes before her curfew of 6pm when he got a text. He ignored it and walked Asuna up to the door giving her one more kiss before watching her walk into the house. As he walked back to his bike he read who the text was from and it was from Rika _"hey Kirito! We are all meeting at the dicey Cafe to head up to the cabin to check it out don't worry about running to pick up your sister! She was with me and silica at the mall today so all we are doing is waiting on you so hurry up" _ Kazuto sighed sending a quick text saying he was on his way before he took off towards the dicey Café .

Asuna watched Kazuto leave from the living room window before she sighed. She had to finish getting her stuff together which wasn't much she had a suit case full of clothes her school bag and her bag pack for camping. And just like her parents said Mrs. Kirigaya was there 20 minutes later to pick her up.

Kazuto parked his bike in front of the café, as he walked in he got jumped on by his sister right away "Onii-chan! Finally you're here I was getting a little scared" Kazuto heard her say that and was a bit confused "what could possibly scare you?"

As if on Cue Rika walked over smiling" well you were taking forever and she wanted to know what he brother went through in SAO so we all were talking about how we all met and some of the stuff we did in SAO." Suguha nodded looking at him "and Klein was talking about the boss fight on the 75th floor and how you were able to beat the game but he… he said…" Suguha couldn't finishes her sentence but clinged to him more, Rika sighed and looked at him "he just had to go and blab that you had technically died in the fight with Heathcliff"

Kazuto sighed and keeps an arm around his sister looking at them all "okay well instead of scaring her anymore with your stories can we head up to the cabin now. Sugu and I do have to be home at a decent hour tonight cause we have a guest coming" They all nodded and headed out everyone got into Klein and Agil's car but Suguha and Kazuto who were going to ride his bike up there so they could leave early.

It took them about a half hour to get up to the cabin and it looked like it really did come out of a horror movie. Kazuto smiled looking at Suguha before they head in. They all help clean it up and did everything they could think of that would make their plan awesome. Suguha looked at her clock and saw it was almost 9 and they still needed to eat dinner so her and Kazuto said goodbye and headed back home, but the walk down the mountain provided to be useful to Suguha to possibly get some answers from her brother to see if what they all said was true. "Hey Onii-chan? Is what Klein and the rest of them said true?" Kazuto had never discussed SAO much with her because he just wanted to bury it in his mind and live his life with Asuna.

Kazuto sighed "you really want to know what happened?" when he saw her nod he let out one more sigh before he started "well first thing is I met Klein first. He asked for help on level up and everything then when the death game started we went our separate ways. Then I met Asuna and Agil at the floor one boss meeting and fight where a lot of people hated beta players so instead I took the heat for them all so other beta players wouldn't have problems. Then I met Silica who almost died from monsters. When I saved her we went on a little side quest to revive her dragon then we just stayed friends. Lisbeth was actually the last one I met and I met her through Asuna because I was looking for a sword that was the same or better quality as they sword I have in ALO now so we got trapped in a dragons nest but got the material that was needed for the sword. Well When Asuna and I were mapping out the 74th floor dungeon a group of players try to attack the boss on their own and failed I was able to beat the boss with help of Asuna and Klein but, by the time we got to floor 75 I was pretty much forced into a guild and almost got killed by a red player. Asuna saved me then I ended up saving her. Well we got married after a misunderstanding we both had found yui loved her like our own child. Well we were called back to the frontlines to go fight the 75th floor boss. After that fight was over however I was able to piece together who Heathcliff really was. Well we fought, I had almost died but Asuna stepped in the way taking the attack and dying then he was able to kill me as well but I had so much will power to wanting to end the game I beat the system and killed Heathcliff. The rest you pretty much know"

Suguha eye were wide for more than one reason. Reason one was because he had actually told her about what he pretty much went through. But another reason was because all the stuff everyone else said was true.

The ride back to their house was uneventful but, as they neared there house Suguha thought about something." Hey Kazuto who do you think is staying with us?" Kazuto thought for a minute "who knows. But Then again it could be dad since that all he pretty much is anymore." Suguha nodded as they pulled up to the house and headed inside. "Mom we're back." Suguha bursted through the door of the house the moment she could while Kazuto walked in laughing at his sister sudden burst into the house.

Midori looks over "oh welcome home guys come say hello to our guest" she says cheerfully knowing at least one of them will be happy.

Both Kazuto and Suguha heads towards the living room seeing their mom with Asuna… Wait Asuna…

~OoOoOo~

**Well now that is where chapter will end! Chapter 3 will not take as long since it is almost finished writing and soon they will be heading on their little camping trip. Hope you enjoyed and please if you hate the way that we just ended this chapter don't kill us please. If you killed us then you will never find out what happens XD see you guys later!**

**Edit: Yeah I edited this one to get over it if you see anything I missed pm where and what thanks!**


	3. More then they Bargained for

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 3 we are getting closer and closer to the highlight of this story. I think we all decided that after this chapter and possibly the next we will be getting into that part of the story! So enjoy!**

**Review responses:**

**Western-Otaku: you're welcome! We have been trying to set this story apart from other stories on fan fiction, and I will probably have to agree with you about the certified virtual badass of Kirito **

**Furballnerd: hopefully I can clean up the story very soon promise. And yeah I know they are random Author notes but we are also not people who are normal and none random but I am slowly working the notes out.**

~OoOoOo~

_**Chapter 2 Recap**_

Midori looks over "oh welcome home come say hello to our guest" she says cheerfully knowing at least one of them will be happy.

Both Kazuto and Suguha heads towards the living room seeing their mom with Asuna… Wait Asuna…

_**Now to Chapter 3!**_

~OoOoOo~

Kazuto looks at his mom then his girlfriend and then back at his mom completely confused

Midori looks at kazuto laughing a bit "I had a little meeting with her parents yesterday and after talking for a couple hours with both of them we all agreed that she could stay with us for the rest of the month while her parents were out of town." Suguha was laughing at his expression "so you didn't tell us, well I guess it is a good way to get back at him during his official scare month "

Asuna pauses for a minute "uh Sugu what do you mean by that?" she sounded a little scared for the answer

Suguha looks at her" well Onii-chan has officially made the month of October his scare month even before SAO." Kazuto Smiles "good memories you 2 are so easy to get" Midori looks at her son. "Anyways dinner is on its way. Suguha, Kazuto that means no diving into ALO until after dinner."

They both groan but nod showing that they understand. Asuna laughs at them until she see Suguha whisper to her brother who then got a goofy grin and nodded.

Suguha ran upstairs and shut her door while Kazuto went over to Asuna; He helped her off the couch and brought her upstairs to his room shutting the door behind them.

Asuna looked at him smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist kissing him on the lips .Kazuto kisses back as he tries to deepen the kiss pulling her towards the bed.

Asuna lets him lead her to the bed and opening her mouth as they deepen the kiss. Kazuto Lies on top of her as they continue their activity. Asuna moans a bit into the kiss her hands slowly moving under Kazuto's Shirt.

Kazuto breaks the kiss catching his breath pulling his shirt off looking at Asuna who was tracing her fingers on his abs.

Since he started both kendo and marital arts he has had to work out a lot and since then he became in Asuna's opinion less famine in more maculated." Kirito-kun if you work out anymore you might just get your strength parameter that you have in ALO" She said giggling

Kazuto kisses her neck "then maybe I should keep going at it hmmm…" he continues kissing her neck and starts trailing downwards removing her shirt as he goes.

Asuna Groans as he kisses his way down "Kirito-kun" she breathlessly says.

Kazuto smiles at her response and undoes her bar letting it fall to the floor taking her left nipple into his mouth while using his fingers to play with her right one.

Asuna lets out a soft moan as she feels his mouth on her nipple "Kirito your such a tease" she says softly and kazuto smiles pulling his mouth off her nipple and looks at her kissing her "haven't I always though?" he says more as a statement than a question. She huffs and he continues playing with her nipples.

_**Meanwhile downstairs **_

Midori flicked through the channels looking for anything that wasn't Halloween Related. She sighed when she lost that battle so she left it on a cheesy horror. She heard giggling from upstairs which drew her away from the television long enough to not only hear the giggling but the doorbell.

She Sighed and got up and answered the door seeing that dinner has arrived. As she paid she called upstairs "guys! Dinners here!"

Suguha was watching videos on YouTube when she heard her mom yell up. Suguha paused her video and heads downstairs.

Midori looks at her daughter "where are your brother and Asuna?" Suguha loos at her" probably asleep. Since he seemed to like that idea when I said it." Midori sighed "set the table I will go check on him" she said as he heads upstairs. She knew her son liked to sleep a lot since coming back from what she thought of as a horrible death game but, just thought it was because he was still recovering from being in Acoma for 2 years.

She walked into her son's room not really bothering to knock if he was asleep "Kazuto get up dinner is here you can sleep…" she stop dead in her tracks seeing what her son really was doing she quickly left after seeing what the 2 were up to.

Kazuto stopped moving when his mother came in looking at Asuna. He got up once he heard his door shut and heard the footsteps walking away from his room.

Asuna covered herself up with his blanket. "I guess she thought we were sleeping?" she started giggling at her boyfriend who she made blush with her statement.

"I don't sleep that much" he stated but, he knew he was lying about that.

Asuna sighed before getting up wrapping her arms around his chest laying her head on his back" don't worry about it too much Kirito-kun. I am sure everything will be okay. Don't stress about it too much there more important things to worry about"

He put his hands on hers "your right" he turns around kissing her before getting his discarded shirt off the floor.

Asuna puts her clothes back on before walking out of the room with Kazuto not far behind her. When they both got into the dining room they heard Midori on the phone with someone.

Suguha looks at them as they walked in, she walks over to kazuto whispering in his ear "mom called dad." That one statement froze him in his spot. "Great just what I need, another argument with him." He mumbled as he walks over to the table.

Midori walks in a few minutes later "well I got some news for you 2 your father will be here in 20 minutes. And will actually stay around longer than 3 days."

Suguha smiled because she loves spending time with her father but Kazuto on the other hand, Well Asuna could tell from his facial expression that him and his father didn't get along. Though she knows that they are really his aunt and uncle he never called them that since he known them as mom and dad.

Midori smiles at her daughter "he said he will see you 2 at your tournament. Before you guys go off camping for the weekend." Kazuto stayed silent much to Asuna's dismay, she wanted to know why him and his Uncle had such a sour relationship, she always thought he got along with both his Aunt and Uncle unlike how she doesn't get along with her mother I guess some people can keep things hidden until they pop up at the worse times. (A.N. not related to a penis joke XD)

Minetaka sat in the cab thinking about what his wife said on the phone. He hasn't been home much; he wasn't home when his entire family was in turmoil. Which was when Kazuto got stuck in Sword Art Online and he will admit he has a pretty bad relationship with his family, but he was hoping being home and being able to see them do kendo again was at least a start. The cab pulls up to the house and Minetaka stares at it for a minute before paying and getting out

When he walked up to the door he stopped for a minute and listened. He heard something he hasn't heard in over year. He walked in quietly hoping to see if his ears didn't deceive him and he smiled when they didn't. For the First time in 7 years he saw Kazuto laughing have a good time and what this he saw Kazuto wrapping his arms around a girl that wasn't in a friendly way. _'That must be the girl that Kazuto met back in that horrible game. Is that one of the reason I have to talk to Kazuto?'_

His thought was interrupted by Suguha yelling running towards him "DADDY!" she jumped and hugged him. Kazuto didn't even look back at him but he could tell from where he was standing that the Happy Kazuto he had heard minutes before was now replaced with the one he remembered for 7 years.

Midori walks over to them giving her husband a kiss before leading him out of the room to talk to him without the kids hearing them.

Asuna looked at Kazuto and saw how his face changed and she could tell that he wasn't too happy. She put a hand on his noticing that he was clenching his fists. Asuna pulled him closer and whispered in his ear "Relax I am right here." She kept repeating her words until he calmed down and unclenched his fists.

Midori watched him from the other room until she heard her husband talk "so I take it that the girl is his girlfriend?" he spoke softly watching the kids as well.

Midori nodded "yes that she is. When I first met her you should have seen how happy he was to have her even now every time she is near him he is always having a good time laughing smiling it is like those two were meant to get trapped in SAO and meet it each other. Because if it wasn't for her I am sure he would still be on the path he was."

Minetaka looks at her "that game was nothing but trouble. Anyways what was so urgent that I needed to talk to Kazuto about?" he was trying to change the subject not for the fact that it made a lot of emotional trauma on his family but a further gap between him and Kazuto.

Midori looks at him "well this is up to you since this should have been something you 2 talked about the last time you were here, but when I went to go wake him up for dinner what I saw was not a sleeping couple but a couple doing something that most adults do." This got Minetaka's attention "you mean you walked in on Kazuto and that girl having sex?" he said bluntly. Midori only nodded. "just talk to him calmly about this please I don't need him running off again like he does every time you two argue about something. I know you don't mean to but Suguha and I are a little tired of trying to go find him. It is even harder now that he has his license and we can lose track of him when he on his motorbike."

Minetaka sighs. He bought the bike for Kazuto when he passed his test. But knowing that he even harder to keep up with now make him wonder why he decided to buy him a bike instead of a car." I will try not to for you but I can't promise anything" Midori nods before smiling. "Well now that your here I think it is about time you properly meet Kazuto's Girlfriend" Minetaka nods at his wife following her in. hearing a scream from Suguha and a fit of laughter coming from Kazuto.

Suguha looks at Kazuto "that wasn't funny Onii-chan!" she says as he continues to laugh. "It is so funny you fall for that one every time!" Minetaka hears his son say that walking in looking at where his daughter is before knocking his son upside the head.

Kazuto stopped in a millisecond getting up and looks at him. (A.N. yeah Midori never told him he became so jacked up that he could beat him)

Minetaka looks at him putting a hand on his shoulder "you need to stop scaring your sister" Kazuto pushes his hand away never taking his eyes off of him. "Why so I can end up like you a stick in the mud who never around when we need him the most? Someone who raised us over a damn phone?" Kazuto anger was starting to grow. (A.N. I know OOC but hey it will make the story better)

Midori looks at her son "kazuto please don't start. Please don't get angry at him I forgot to tell him about this month." Kazuto looks at his mother and feels Asuna wrap her arms around him which slowly calms him down.

Midori sighs. Kazuto goes back to sitting down with Asuna eating dinner.

_**Later that night. **_

Minetaka sitting in the living room watching the news as he works when he someone coming down the stairs. He looks over at the stairs seeing that it is Kazuto. "What are you doing up so late Kazuto?"

Kazuto looked over at him "If you must know I was doing homework" He walks into the living room staring at him.

Minetaka sighs "your mother says she walked in on something interesting today. Maybe you can take a break and talk to me."

Kazuto stares at him before walking over to him sitting down. Minetaka smiles a bit "Your mom wanted me to talk to you about what she saw today. I understand what you're going through I was 17 once and I can say that me and your mother have done the same things that you were. I want you to understand that having sex is a big step in a relationship your young and I know you have changed a lot but I don't want you to make a mistake and up a father at such a young age."

Kazuto stares at him "you know nothing about me! you never knew me you know why? It is because you're not my father." Minetaka eyes were wide. "Kazuto what are you talking about of course i…" kazuto interrupted him "no you're not! I found out it wasn't true 7 years ago! Then again for you to know this you would have to be home! And ever since I came back from SAO you have done nothing but avoid me!"

Minetaka looks at him "Kaz I don't know what to say… I been trying so hard lately, but you are hard to talk to. I was so happy when I was told you started doing kendo again and then doing martial arts. It was like we were getting you back." Kazuto stands up walking over to his helmet and jacket. "Save it for someone who cares" Kazuto puts his jacket and coat on grabbing his helmet as he walks out the door and speeds off on his bike.

~OoOoOo~

**Well there you go guys! Another chapter done! At least one more before we get in to all the good Horror of the story. We are thankful for everyone who is reading and giving us feedback because it is helping us make this story better for everyone! Well see you next time!**


	4. Hidding Spot?

**Hey guys we are back here with chapter 4I we are sorry this took forever to post! Don't hate us! Kazuto got Call of Duty Advanced Warfare and we been having a hard time pulling him away from it. But now we have it set so he has his call of duty days and everything so yeah look out for that and we want you to enjoy yourselves.**

**Edit note: okay so I realized that I didn't fully finish this chapter yeah I was writing until 5 in the morning. Sorry guys!**

**Review responses:**

**Guest unicorncray: Lol I am glad you like the story. I was uploading Thursday, but with everything that I have on my plate now it is changed to Sunday or Monday**

**Western –Otaku: yeah that relationship gap is strenuous but hey nothing like a fight before the horror comes in. also I am not entirely sure what I am 100% doing in this horror story cause I have not watched many horror movies and the horror movies I seen are not what I am trying to go for XD.**

**Furballnerd: your comment was so long! Omg Lol well I have started cleaning up the chapters and I knew I meant to add something last chapter. That will be fixed very soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN SAO ALTHOUGH WE WISH WE DID**

**Chapter 3 recap**

Minetaka looks at him"Kaz I don't know what to say…" Kazuto stand up walking over to his helmet and jacket. "Save it for someone who cares" he said as he put on his jacket, grabs his helmet and walks out the door. Speeding off on his bike his only thought was what he just said.

**Well now time for chapter 4**

Kazuto sat on the edge of a cliff side, or what he called his thinking spot. As he looked out to the ocean of trees, he saw that the night sky is becoming lighter; as the sun started to rise "Well guess it is time to head to a spot mom and Sugu can find me." He slowly got up, and started to head back to his bike. Lost in thought, "where should I go this time? Should I go to one of the normal spots, or should I head to Agil's and wait?" Kazuto thought out loud. He sighed, getting on his bike. "I think for once I will just head home and curl lay in bed all day with Asuna." he smiled at the thought as he put his helmet on. He started it up and sped off back to the house.

**Meanwhile At his house.**

Asuna woke up to the sun shining down on upon her sleeping face. She pulled the covers up over her head turning over to curl up with her beloved Kirito-kun only to find the spot next to her empty and cold. She quickly sat up looking next to her seeing that the bed was indeed empty of her boyfriend.

Asuna spent about ten minutes looking for her other half. When she decided to get up and go look for him, she walked right into him when she opened his door.

Kazuto wrapped his arms around her and walked back into his room shutting the door behind him. Asuna Wraps her arms around his waist gripping him tightly he slightly chuckles looking at her "What is wrong Asuna?" his tone was low and deep (A.N. then again I would be to if I finally hit puberty XD)

Asuna kept her hold on him "you weren't in bed when I woke up I thought you got kidnapped or something." At this Kazuto laughed "no I didn't get kidnapped but I did just get home" She looked at him shocked. Questions started running through her head like 'Where you out all night?' where were you?' how did you wake up before me?' Kazuto could see the questions in her eyes "My father and I got into a fight last night and I left the house I spent all night at my I guess you might call it a thinking spot."

Asuna nods still clinging to him. Kazuto picks her up laying her down on the bed kissing her. (A.N. Oh yeah I am going here again. Sorry horn dogs rubbed off on me I will give you guys 1 lemon and before the camping trip)

**If you don't want to read this part please scroll down until you see bold letters again!**

Asuna kisses him smiling. Kazuto looks at her "So Asuna I got a new skill that I learned. Do you want to know what?" Asuna looked at him and nodded kissing his neck. Kazuto kisses her neck "the new skill I learned is armor Penetration." (A.N. I know that was corny as shit but hey what can I say my wife came with it)

Asuna started giggling "Kirito-kun has another hidden skill of his. Maybe we should equipped it and test it out"

Kazuto smiles and kisses her "only a special skill for my special someone." He pulls his shirt off smiling before going back to kissing her. Asuna kisses him back running her hand down his chest smiling

Kazuto doesn't break their kiss as pulls off Asuna's night gown off causing a gasp from Asuna. "Kirito-Kun" she breathed in between kisses.

Kazuto smiles at her response slowly making his way down to her breasts. Asuna lets out a soft moan to his movement. Kazuto stops right above her left nipple looking at her before taking the perky nub into his mouth circling his tongue around it as he uses his hand to play with the other one.

Asuna moaned enjoying the moment but soon gasped as she felt Kazuto trail kisses down further. Stopping just as he reached her fleshy entrance. She looked when he stopped, his eyes were starting back her.

Kazuto smiles a bit before he starts his oral activity before Asuna can protest.

Asuna gasps running her hands through his hair.

Kazuto thrusts his tongue further into her exploring her insides wanting her to reach her end.

After about 5 minutes Asuna couldn't hold it anymore "Kirito-kun I don't know if I can hold it much longer" she breaths out. Kazuto smiles looking at her "then don't hold it" he tells her and almost instantly she comes.

Kazuto smiles and licks his face clean before smiling at her

Asuna looks at him giving him an evil smile "now it is my turn" she said as she flipped them over so his back was to the bed. She kisses him before moving down to his throbbing organ slowly.

Asuna looks up at him one last time before she takes him all the way into her mouth. Kazuto lets out a soft moan.

Asuna continued her vigorous activity and after about 15 minutes or so Kazuto looks at her panting."Asuna…I'm about… to come…" Asuna stops for a minute and looks up at him "it is okay Kirito. Come" just like Asuna though her words were like a trigger and he came. Asuna swallowed everything smiling.

Kazuto pulled her up to him throwing the blankets over them kissing her head. " I love you Asuna" he said this in a whisper.

Asuna smiled snuggling close to him "I love you to Kirito-kun"

**Okay it is safe to continue reading at least for now **

Kazuto smiles holding her close to his chest smiling. Asuna had fallen asleep not too long ago and this gave Kazuto some time to think. He knew he should apologize to his father for what he said; he knew that no matter what that he would always be a father to him.

Minetaka was peeking through his son's door to check if he was asleep or not, but what he saw made him smile. He saw Kazuto holding on to Asuna like something was going to attack her while they were sleeping. (A.N. okay well he thinks he is asleep XD) Minetaka quietly shuts the door and head back downstairs looking at Midori. "He is very protective of the girl"

Midori laughed a bit "yes he is but after what they both were put through it doesn't surprise me that he is like that with her." She paused "when I met her parents I figured out that he is still fighting to keep her. He has been to the hospital 3 times in the pass couple month protecting her."

Minetaka looks at her "so that game really changed him." He sighs "do you think I should try to talk to him again?"

Midori walks over wrapping her arm around her husband "give him time he will come around." She kisses him before walking off. Minetaka sighs standing there "I hope you are right"

~OoOoOo~

**Well guys there you go! I am going to pull off one more chapter that will be longer and then the horror starts since this was supposed to be finished like 2 weeks ago or so damn you Call of Duty for distracting me more. Hopefully spelling errors and everything will go down more now that I have glasses and not straining my eyes to write this for you guys. I will also update this story soon because I made you wait.**

**Also I been trying to edit the chapters but bear with me people if there is a problem I will get to it soon. I have a shit ton on my plate when I am not writing or doing team stuff. **


	5. I dont even know

**I want to first off by saying thank you guys! You kept us going through this all and now I am about to make you the happiest readers ever! Hopefully there were not many errors in this story. Chapter 6 will be Posted soon since I know how I want it to go and where I want everything so it shouldn't take too long! Sorry for the lateness Writers Block does that to me**

Review Responses:

Furballnerd: one- yes I know it was shorter than the other but I was also tired and had massive writers block for that chapter, but I knew it wasn't going to be long.  
>Two – as soon as I can get back to editing the story it will probably change more than likely.<br>Three – yeah I wanted to try and make it different then the other Fan fictions for Sword Art Online and I know that would have been awkward for him walking in on them having sex to  
>Four – probably Asuna will be but I don't know if Kazuto will ever fully tell her.<br>Five – I know it is corny but that is what happens when tired and writing at least for me. Luckily more action is coming very fast!

Guest Frost: I am sorry I am trying to keep up with chapter! But now we are getting to my expertise they should be put out faster and possibly have longer chapters

~OoOoOo~

**Monday**

Well Monday quickly came (since Asuna and Kazuto slept all day Sunday), Suguha knocked on her brothers door rather loudly "Onii-chan, Asuna it is time to get up for school"

Asuna woke up to knocking on the door and looked over at the still sleeping Kazuto smiling. She looked over at the door "I am up Sugu I will make sure he gets up to" Asuna Shouted loud enough for Suguha to hear her. Suguha walked downstairs hearing that one of them was at least up, and she walked downstairs secretly wishing Asuna good luck to trying to wake Kazuto up.

Asuna looked over at Kazuto smiling before she leaned over and kissed him. Kazuto woke up kissing her back wrapping his arm around her more" morning Hun" he said with a smile. Asuna slowly gets up "come on it's time to get up for school" Asuna started getting her things together to go take a shower. As she gathered her things she could have sworn she heard a groan from the bed. She smiled as she headed for the bathroom not noticing the bags near the door that she tripped over.

Asuna quickly got her footing before looking to see what she tripped over "what the…" she said as she looked down to see the two HUGE bags she tripped on. Kazuto looked over at her from the bed "I thought put those back in my closet" he said as he got up and put them in his closet.

Asuna watched him as he put them away part of her wondering what they were for to deem such huge bags. (A.N. sadly I am just making up the bag sizes I have no clue how big they need to be for martial arts or kendo I play hockey which requires a HUGE bag and a stick bag so yeah no judging) Kazuto Shuts his closet after pulling out his school uniform and from putting his bags back in there looking at Asuna.

Asuna eyes him carefully "Kirito what is in though bags?" Kazuto looked at her then scratched his head "Well uh… one of them is for martial arts and the other is for kendo. I keep them in the closet when I don't need them because they are huge." Asuna just nodded when he finished and they got ready for school.

Once they were both ready and went downstairs, Asuna and Kazuto walked into the kitchen to something that looked fairly familiar to the both of them. Minetaka was trying to cook breakfast for his family, but just like Kazuto he was failing… badly. Midori walked over to him kissing his cheek before sending him off to the dinning and finished cooking.

Everyone ate in silence before all 3 kids at the table headed off to school.

Minetaka was washing the dishes as he spotted the Asuna and Kazuto grabbing helmets before heading out. Minetaka looked at Midori. She saw the question in his eyes looking at them all leave "his school is pretty far from the house I thought I told you this before Hun?" "Probably just forgot about it" He said and went back to what he was doing

**Meanwhile at the Sword Art Online Survivor School**

Kazuto and Asuna were the first one there out of all their friends that go to that school at least, so Kazuto waited with Asuna until their friends got there which is when he tended to slip away.

Kazuto looked at her "so what shall we do tonight?" Asuna looked into his eye smiling." Anything as long as I do it with Kirito-kun" At the moment she said that they heard Rika screaming.

"Asuna!" Rika was running up to her best friend with Keiko not far behind her. Kazuto quickly kissed Asuna and hugged her before whispering in her ear "I will see you at lunch." He said though words and disappeared with no trace that he was even around.

Asuna sighed when she looked to her side where Kazuto was standing a few seconds ago. Rika comes over looking at her "you looking for something Asuna?" Asuna quickly looked in front of her "I was looking for Kirito-kun but he always seems to slip off before I can even say anything to him." She says with a kind of depressed tone.

Rika wraps her arm around her shoulder "well you know Kirito he probably off somewhere in the school doing something with a computer." Rika tries to reassure her Best Friend. "Oh by the way why didn't you answer all weekend!?"

Asuna was shocked at first than mentally face palmed. "Yeah uh my parents are out of town for the rest of the month and well, my parents had talked with Kirito-kun's mother and well long story short I staying at Kirito's for the rest of the month." Rika got an evil smile when she heard her friend say that

"So you were at his house all weekend eh…. So what is he like when none of us are not around?"Asuna looked at her for a second understanding what She meant looking down at the ground. "Well even around me he acts the same way he does at home so I know what it is like but this weekend was a bit different." She said a little quietly

Rika was taken back before looking at her" what do you mean different? And wait a minute you mean there is another side of Kirito that no one knows about?" he voice had risen a bit as she said this causing some people to look at them

Asuna quickly pulled Rika close "shh about it not everyone needs to know…" she sighed before letting go "yes he acts differently at home and when it is just us but… Well… I finally met his father and I guess not everything is as he makes us think it really is. I am not entirely sure of it but there is so much tension between him and his father and I want to ask him but when his sister originally mentioned their father he got agitated." Rika saw her friends face "maybe his father like your mom and doesn't like that he is still playing VRMMOs even after Sword Art Online. " Asuna nodded in agreement thinking _'maybe that is why he doesn't get along with his father.'_

Asuna didn't think of it anymore as they went about their day and by lunch they were all sitting at the lunch table talking but she noticed that Keiko and Kazuto were not here yet.

Rika heard her phone go off and looked to see who it was before reading it her eyes going wide looking at Asuna. "Asuna we might want to head towards Kirito's class" she said a little panicked.

Asuna looks at her seeing her face before taking off in the direction of Kazuto's class Rika close behind her.

Once they got there, they see a large group crowded at the door but soon stepped aside once one of the students saw the look on Asuna face.

Asuna walked into the classroom seeing Kazuto and another student getting ready to fight. (A.N. sorry people I just like teasing you all) Asuna Quickly ran over to Kazuto and pulled him back her body pressed against his back and whispering loud enough for only to hear it "Kirito-kun don't do it" Kazuto looks at her over his shoulder before looking back over to the other kid before backing down. Just as soon as this all went down a teacher comes to see what all the commotion is and see 3 students. One still in a fighting stance the other 2 close to each other.

Kazuto looked up at the door seeing the teacher. The teacher called both the boys over and that where Kazuto spent the rest of the at the principal's office. Asuna was hoping he didn't get suspended from school when she could tell he was backing down and not letting pride get in the way.

After school that day Asuna was waiting for Kazuto by his motorbike. Kazuto came out after a few minutes walking over to her wrapping his arms around her leaning pulling her close "thank you Asuna…" She nodded wrapping her arms around him "let's head back "Kazuto nodded and got on his Bike Before helping Asuna on. Both put their helmets on and they were soon off back to Kazuto's House.

**Meanwhile with Rika ****^_^**

Rika sitting on the phone at her house talking to a good friend she had since she was 5 years old.

"Hello?" she heard the voice say. Rika smiles looking out her window "hey I have a favor to ask of you."

~OoOoOo~

**And this is where I end it. Why cause I feel like it XD. Who could be the friend Rika is talking to? And who knows what will happen on that camping trip? Oh wait you will all Next Chapter! Please Don't Kill Me Guys! And I Know this chapter sucked! I am Sorry but on the plus side Chapter 6 is almost finished being writen it will be up  
><strong>


	6. Ladies and Gentleman Start Your Screams

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter are a couple things I need to say we are a brain short now! So sorry if they start getting late again I am trying to work with what's going on. Also thank to you guys our wonderful followers! I am pretty sure that if we didn't have you guys we would have never gotten passed chapter 1. Now on to the story**

**Chapter 5 Flashback**

Rika sitting on the phone at her house talking to a good friend she had since she was 5 years old.

"Hello?" she heard the voice say. Rika smiles looking out her window "hey I have a favor to ask of you."

**Now let's continue with the story**

"Sure what are old pals for? What do you need Rika?" Rika smile grew into a wicked Smile "Well a bunch of my friends From Sword Art Online are going camping for Halloween weekend to scare a very good friend of ours and we need someone of your skills to help pull off a bunch of fake murders."

Shino sits up in her bed "alright just tell me where you doing this and I will be sure to be there "Hearing this Rika got Excited "awesome thanks Shino! Oh Also so you know you know the kid that beat the death game?" Shino was a bit puzzled by her question but answered "Yeah why?" she asked

Rika giggled a little bit knowing she a bit confused "he going to be there and you might want to get him away from the group first and one thing we all learned is that this kid loves Sandwiches so figure out how to get him away from us all before we get there I will text you over how to get there and what time we are all leaving"

Shino Nodded "okay will do thanks Rika talk to you later" she said before hanging up sighing before getting up heading downstairs seeing her Cousin Atsushi Kanamoto (A.N. Yeah I just made Johnny Black Sinon's cousin and there is nothing you can do to change my mind! I think it makes for a better story hopefully)

Atsushi looks over at her "hello Shino. How are you?" he said in an innocent tone but he knew that she knew what he had the Death Game. She looked at him "hey Ats" She say feeling annoyed he showed up unannounced than a thought came into her head "hey Ats do you remember a kid named Kirito?"

He's head shot up fast looking at her "how do you know that name?" his eyes were growing with the thought of harming the young swordsman.

Shino rolls her eyes "it was all over the news anyways Rika friends with him and she called asking for a favor but I don't know how I am suppose to drag this Kirito guy away from his group of friends and you were trapped in Sword Art Online you must have met him right?"

Atsushi looks at her sighing "yeah I met him fought him too. He is good. When I actually fought him though he was protecting someone so he wasn't going to back down. Kirito was also a beater so he knows to hold stuff back and the also can mean strength."

Shino looked at him "hey Atsushi will you come with me and help me out." Hearing this Atsushi smiled "yeah I will go and help you I will tell you by what they are doing to convince them of leaving slowly and you might be able to get away with helping your Friend." Shino ran and hugged him closing her eyes so she didn't see the evil smirk he got while he inwardly thought _'I will get you back for what you did in Sword Art, Black Swordsman._

**Now back to the best Group of this Fiction**

It has been a very interesting 2 weeks for Asuna and she slowly realized that though he may seem like he doesn't have a constant schedule, Kazuto has been working like clockwork.

Monday through Friday he would have school then he spends a few hours with friends before going home doing homework sparing with Suguha eat dinner then finally curl up with his love Asuna. Saturday she would wake up with the rest of them and they all would head out and even though Asuna saw him fight in SAO she was shocked that no one stood a chance but she noticed that when she watched Suguha and Kazuto would spar at their house Suguha always won.

When the Friday for them all to leave came none of them had school (because I feel like it) So they were all meeting at Kazuto and Suguha's house so they could all head to see the tournament before heading off. As they all sat in the living room with Suguha Midori and Minetaka waiting for the other 2, they were all laughing until they heard a certain teenage Swordsman scream.

Midori and Minetaka look up at the stairs before Minetaka gets up and head upstairs. "Kazuto…?" he walked up knocking on his door "Kazuto are you okay?" He jumped a little when the door is quickly opened to reveal an already dressed Asuna looking at him.

He looks at her and before he can ask she looks at him "he fell" Minetaka sighed thinking _'well that is nothing new"_ Kazuto comes out of the bathroom holding his head looking at the door. "You guys can go downstairs I will be right there" he said before walking over to the closet and getting his kendo bag and clothes from his closest.

Asuna watched him for a few minutes before going downstairs. Minetaka on the other hand stayed behind looking at Kazuto. "Kazuto…are you sure you're okay?" he said a bit worried since Kazuto has yet to move his hand. "Yes I am fine." Kazuto was not very convincing when he responded.

Minetaka walks over to him "Move your hand and let me look at it please." Kazuto reluctantly moves his hand, Minetaka looks at it "I know you won't listen if I say I want you to stay home this weekend but this is a bit bad you need to be very careful today and please ask Miss. Yuuki or your sister for help if you know you need it please" Kazuto looks at him before finishing getting ready. "I am fine I have had worse happen to me"

Minetaka looks at him smiling a bit at how stubborn he was being. It reminded him of Kazuto's actual parents "let me tell you something, something about your real parents Kazuto." Kazuto heard this and automatically stopped getting ready and looked at him.

Minetaka walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder "your mother was a very stubborn woman. Sometimes too stubborn for her own good at times, and your father well he always looked cool and collected on the outside. Now why I am telling you this? Well it is a simple answer, it is because I see both those traits in you, but I can also see a lot of protectiveness which is something you really must have fully learned while you were trapped in that game." Kazuto looked at his father figure and nodded.

Minetaka quickly hugs him before letting him go "that game changed you and I am glad it was for the better and I know you hate talking about what happened in that game, I know I would like to know what you went though and I know your mother feels the same, I just hope someday you will tell us what happened. " he said before walking out of his adopted sons room leaving Kazuto there to think about what he said but soon shoot it off and quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag before heading out .

**Meanwhile at the cabin**

Shino and Atsushi are heading up to the cabin so they can look around so they can make sure the plan they have made would surely work. "Hey Ats." Shino said barely audible but loud enough for Him to hear her.

Atsushi looked down at her as they continued to walk. "What is it Shino?" he said. Shino looked at the ground as she walked. "I always wondered something about the stories you told me about what you did in Sword Art." Atsushi stopped mid walk looking at her deep in his mind hoping that she hasn't figured out his secret plan. "What is it?" he said innocently.

Shino looked up at him "you told me you killed and told me that most the people you fought either used a 2 handed sword or a one hand long sword. What did you use in that game?"

Atsushi smiles looking up at the sky "yeah I did face people with larger weapons then me but I used a dagger. Well I had multiple daggers with different effects on the blades depending on what I was sent to do."

Shino nodded before continuing to walk seeing the cabin in the distance "come on Ats I see the cabin!" she said as she ran towards it.

Atsushi smiles letting her run ahead of him thinking aloud "soon I will get revenge on you Black Swordsmen and who knows maybe I just might take lightning flash as a trophy" he starts laughing in an evil tone.

"Ats! Come on! Rika said that they would be leaving in a couple of hours!" Shino yelled from far ahead of him. Atsushi smiled "coming Sinon!" He runs off after his cousin and they plan for the expecting crew but there is far more than they bargained for.

**Well there you go chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyone want to guess what I been planning! If so send it in a review! Until next time… ha-ha I am just kidding this chapter isn't over yet! I just like being a butt when I been up for more than 24 hours! I am sorry but hey you have to admit that would have been a good spot to stop but I feel like I been putting this whole thing off to much well anyways here you go the rest of this chapter!**

**At the Tournament.**

Everyone was watching the matches that were happening and everyone noticed 2 things 1 that Suguha and Kazuto were on a winning streak with no losses yet and 2 Kazuto is only using one hand on his shinai. This amazed everyone but Suguha since every time she spars with him he uses one hand and only ever puts both hands on the shinai when he wants to either pull out a quick win or his opponent is stronger than his single hand wielding.

Asuna remembers all the fights she seen in Sword Art that Kazuto had fought but he was using a one handed sword fighting to protect her or fighting for his own survival but, seeing him compete amazes her cause she is probably the only one to actually know that just from watching him he is not putting half the effort into his fights. He hopes he never has to fight with his actual strength again.

~2 Hours later~

After the tournaments which both Kazuto and Suguha taking first in their own divisions they were all getting ready to head out for their weekend ''Camping trip'' and seems to be just like earlier they were all waiting for Kazuto. "What on earth is he doing" Ryo Said as they waited.

Suguha and Asuna both looked at each other confused.

Kazuto was getting his shoes on at the door when he heard his named being called. When he turned around he saw no one there, Simply shrugging it off he finished putting his shoes on before running out to the house to his waiting friends" alright let's go!" he shouts excitedly.

They all got in the car and headed off towards the cabin.

5 minutes into the trip Lisbeth who was in front of Asuna and Kazuto turned behind her to look at her best friends hoping to catch them doing something she can tease them with, but what she found was Kazuto asleep but that not what surprised her since he was always sleeping no it was the fact that both Asuna and Suguha are in arm reach and looks like he would attack anything that even tried to lay a figure on them. (For those who haven't bothered to fully analyze the character of Lisbeth what is about to happen might not make sense to you.)

Keiko looks over at Rika and her evil smiles "Rika you're not going to do what I think you're going to do right?" Rika looked back at her "no I am not going to poke him but I am going to poke his baby sister" she reached out to Suguha who was taken a nap on the way there since she had an interesting afternoon.

Kazuto quickly grabs Rika's hand glaring at her. Rika facial expression quickly changes. Keiko starts snickering a bit "you should have know he would notice you touching one of them" Rika looked at her trying to pull her arm away "I still want to know how he does it"

Kazuto lets her go after a few minute going back to sleep "leave her alone"

Agil laughed as they drive down the road parking at the bottom. They all got out and grabbed their bag. Kazuto tried waking up his sister but slept like a rock so he carried both his, his sisters, and Asuna bag along with carrying Suguha all the way to the campsite.

Asuna watched where they were going and she was getting a bit creped out cause she knew that this is how all the horror movies started. Yes she hates being scared and hates Horror movies but when your boyfriend loves them and gets you to watch them you take notice on all the creepy things.

Once they got to the cabin Asuna stood looking at it. Inwardly thinking _'Yep this has horror movie written all over it! I bet it was Kirito-Kun's Idea to!'_ She didn't notice that Kazuto walked in the cabin waking his sister up. Everyone Else walked in soon enough and they were all joking as they decided where they would all sleep.

In one of the moments of silence They all heard commotion in the kitchen. Kazuto automatically started heading towards the kitchen "Hello?" he was looking in the other rooms as he walked by them

From the kitchen they could have sworn that they heard someone respond. "yeah I am in the kitchen want a sandwich" Kazuto heard this and rushed in to the kitchen the door closing behind him never to be seen again.

**Okay this time I am serious I am stopping right here! I am sorry that this is a wee bit late I was having a hard time deciding how to end this chapter. Please Review guys! And I probably know one person response so Furballnerd I bet there are some grammar issue they will be fixed as soon as I can I promises. Until next time guys!**


	7. Fear Meater hits it high

**Okay so after failing bad the first time I went back and added to this chapter while I did leave what I had written I added or deleted a lot! I also want to thank Furballnerd! You have helped so much with giving incite to help the train wreck this was and it helped to make this chapter better! Sorry if it still a little fast I tried honestly I did!**

After every one had picked a room and put their bags in it, they all went outside to wait. And wait. And Wait. Asuna got up after an hour of waiting heading into the house to go looking for Kazuto. Suguha saw her get up "Asuna where are you going?" Asuna turns to them "I am going to go look for Kirito. Knowing him he could have gone to sleep without anyone knowing." They all laughed at that because they know it is true

Asuna Heads off into the house thinking about the places he could be.

Suguha looks at everyone once Asuna was out of Earshot and sight. "Rika It looks like your friend is really as good as you said. They were able to get Onii-chan Away from us all pretty fast." Rika smiled at Suguha comment. "that is true, she is good but I also kind of cheated since I told her that your brother is sadly a sucker for sandwiches I guess that what she used to get him away first." Everyone was laughing.

Suguha was trying to control her laughter at that statement "that is very true." They all continued to laugh while inside the house other things were happening.

The Inside of the house was darker than it was outside and Asuna noticed this. As she walked around the house looking for Kazuto, she heard creaking." Kirito is that you?" She headed towards the noise. (A.N. okay so I haven't seen many horror movies but if you hear a sound why do people go looking for it? I would run away from it!)

Asuna just started to pass the Kitchen closet when something fell out of the closet (?). It landing on her and, as a result, she screamed. She ran forward a bit, letting whatever fall on her to hit the floor (A.N. poor Kazuto he going to have brain damage if he keeps hitting his head) she turned around a bit and saw a familiar mop of black hair. She slowly inched towards the body, her body shaking, and her eyes widened. "K-Kirito?" she said, as she slowly turned the body over, revealing Kazuto's face. Her face began to contort, as the horror she seen. She fell to her knees, pulling his limp body up into her lap. Caressing his head "Kirito..." she slowly spoke, her words slurred.

Before placing his body back onto the ground, looking for a cloth, or something, to place over the wounded face. Once she had found the pillow upon the dusty couch, she placed it over him. Her eyes billowing with tears, as she looked away. The blood streaming down his face, from the moisture of Asuna landing on the stab wounds. She slowly stood up, and slowly walked to the door.

**Meanwhile Outside:**

Everyone outside looks at each other until Suguha Speaks. "Alright well Onii-chan down he always gets first so who's next?" Every one shrugged before looking at Silica smiling.

Silica looks at everyone "really! Why me!?" Rika smiles wrapping an arm around her "because Kirito the best swordsman was first the next best to come after him would be the cute one. Then I think the rest should be Klein Suguha Agil and then me and after she spooked enough we will show her that we are alright" Silica nodded before they hear rushing footsteps

Asuna opens the door, "Guys come look! Kirito, he's..." She paused. Before long they all looked at one another, before following her in seeing Kazuto, pretending to be shocked. Suguha covered her mouth "O-Onii-chan?" there was no movement or response.

While Asuna wasn't looking though they all pushed Silica behind them and Shino smiled pulling her out of the room and upstairs so they could place her. "How did he know that she would get that scared by hiding in there?" Silica looked at the girl. "He scares her a lot." Shino nods as they go and get the second murder started.

Rika looked around then at Asuna "hey where did Silica go?" Asuna freezes before looking around. "We have to find her" Asuna says getting up. Everyone nods and head out with Asuna.

**Upstairs in the house:**

Kazuto waits until he doesn't hear them near the house before slowly getting up smiling before heading upstairs where the other 2 are knocking.

Shino looks at the door "come on in Kirigaya." Kazuto walks in and looks at them "well that one couldn't have gone better." Silica looks at him "Kirito isn't that one of her biggest fears though you getting stabbed?" Kazuto looks at her. "No I think it is just me getting killed in general, they will be a while before the next spot so I am going to quickly clean up and change." Silica nods as Kazuto walks off into the bathroom cleaning off all the fake blood changing his clothes and coming back out to see a fully murderedfy Silica and Kazuto Smiles " wow Asada you out did yourself with this one you brought something to with a dummy bullet to shoot off for this right?"

Shino nods smiling showing him the Modified Cap gun. "When you hit the trigger and it goes to pop smoke it will also make the sound an actual gun firing so it will be believable." Kazuto nods looking at silica well they should be close by so the back yard should be fine to go to I will hide out a distance away walkie talkie in when Silica is on her way over to me and you're getting ready to deal with my sister." They both nod before he heads off.

**Back to Asuna and the group:**

Asuna looks around "Silica!" they all continue to walk until they hear 3 shots go off and they all freezes.

"That sounded by the cabin" They all ran to the cabin, running around the back to see their friend laying in the grass, with 3 shots not moving. "N- Not silica too…" Asuna grabs the fabric on Klein, before falling down to her knees. She crawled over to Silica's body, and lightly whispered "Why... First Kirito, then Silica." Klein pulled her up towards him, "There's nothing we, or you, can do."

Everyone was all looking at silica, when Suguha decided to looked up and look around like she was seeing if she could spot the shooter. That's when Shino came up quietly behind Suguha and lightly tapped her shoulder nudging her to follow her. Suguha nodded before quietly walking away with Shino while the rest are still panicked about Silica.

Rika looks up after a few minutes "hey Suguha where do you think they would have come from?" she said looking around. "Suguha?" Asuna's Eyes got wide _'no not her too Kirito will no doubly be mad that I didn't keep her safe. What if she ends up like him!'_ Asuna started shaking a bit. Rika ran over to her helping her up "come on maybe she in the front of the house looking to see if there anyone possibly here" Asuna nodded and they all headed that direction.

**Time to see what Kazuto was up to: **

Meanwhile up by the house, he didn't know at the time, Atsushi was sitting on the hill. Kazuto was heading to wait for him, Atsushi smiled when he spotted him walking up behind him "Hello Black Swordsman" Kazuto quickly turned around staring at him "Johnny Black what do you want?"

Atsushi smiled pulling a poisoned tipped dagger from his pocket smiling "you know what I want Kirito and that is revenge!" he screamed as he charged at Kazuto who quickly dodged looking at him. "You want revenge for something that happened almost 3 years ago?" when Johnny black nodded Kazuto sighed "fine but let's make a little deal."

Atsushi looks at him "what kind of deal Black swordsman?" Kazuto gets into a fighting stance "the kind that is no matter what you leave my friends alone" Atsushi smiles "alright I will agree to those terms" he Charges, attacking Kazuto.

Once far enough from the group for them not to hear she pages Kazuto "Kirigaya what is your plan now I have your sister with me" Kazuto heard her and stopped reaching for the Device which is when Atsushi strikes stabbing Kazuto and the shoulder smiling. Kazuto screamed looking At Johnny Black as he hit the talk button. "Well my sister is a kendo finalist so you guys will have to get creative and she is good with a sword in my room in my Kendo sword bag I have 2 wood swords." Kazuto was gritting his teeth at the pain but trying not to alert his sister through the Walkie Talkie.

Shino nods looking at Suguha. "Okay what should we do with them?" Kazuto let out another small scream "you guys are smart why would I bring 2 swords just make the wounds look real" Shino nods "okay silica should be up there soon okay?" she got no response "Kirigaya-san?" Still no answer looking at Suguha "well guess he is up to something, I guess we should get going." Suguha nodded and followed her inside.

Kazuto looked at Atsushi putting the walkie talkie back in his pocket grabbing his shoulder "that was a dirty trick" Atsushi smiled "sorry but I just couldn't resist" Kazuto growled and charged at him. Atsushi dodges easily looking at him "Are you even trying? This doesn't seem to be your all, not one bit." Kazuto keeps attacking "Shut up!"

Once everyone was out of her site and she knew they wouldn't see her Silica Quickly got up and headed in to quickly change before going to meet up with Kazuto. She wondered what he was doing since he had been alone. Knowing him sleeping she slightly giggled at the thought until she got up to the hill seeing him fighting.

Silica was shocked frozen at the scene in front of her. Kazuto was fighting but it wasn't the kind of fighting you see him do in Alfhiem no this was fighting that he did while in Sword Art Online.

Once Silica could finally shake herself out of it she screamed "Kirito!" Kazuto heard her looking over at her. Atsushi looks at him then looks at her. "maybe you need a little motivation to fight with all your strength looks good enough" He started running at her with his dagger raised. "if you wont fight me with everything you got than our deal is off!" He screamed, Silica crouched down covering her eyes her face towards the ground, waiting for the impact but it never happened. When she opened her eyes she saw a small puddle of blood on the ground before she looked up seeing Kazuto with a blade impaled in his left arm. "K-Kirito?"

Kazuto looked back at her "are you okay?" his voice was barely a whisper but she nodded at his question. Kazuto looked up pull the knife out of his arm looking at his opponent. "You just made a bad mistake trying to attack her" Kazuto screams charging at him.

Atsushi dodges looking at him "let's see if you will be saying that once your sister is up her." Kazuto Freezes mid-strike. Atsushi smiles "I wonder how she will enjoy seeing her brother fight for real not that pussy fighting you are doing in ALO." Kazuto smiles and finishes his attack "sorry I am going to finish this before she even can get close to this place. She doesn't need to see that side" Atsushi smiles. "What don't want her to know her brother goes on a killing spree when he gets angry?" he started laughing enraging Kazuto. (A.N. that right piss him off i hope he cuts your balls off Johnny!)

**Back to Asuna and the rest:**

Asuna and everyone walked to the front of the house not seeing Suguha. They started walking down the path that they took to get up here. As they walked they started to hear the sounds of someone fighting. They all start Running towards it and they all see the one thing that Asuna feared since seeing Kazuto Dead Body. Suguha was actually fighting a masked figure with a sword. She quickly saw that she was hurt badly until she saw the person Suguha was fighting ran their sword through her before running off.

Suguha fell to the ground seeing the rest panting heavily looking at them "A…Asuna Run." She said before she died. Asuna screamed burying her face in Agil "no...anyone but her please." Klein took this opportunity to slip off to continue their scare fest. Andrew looks at her "hey Asuna it is okay we will find out who did this." He looked up seeing Klein gone before walking Asuna and Rika away from Suguha and towards the front porch .

Suguha gets up and pulls off the bloody clothes and hides them before heading to her brother.

**Last time hoping around this chapter:**

Kazuto is slowing down Silica can see this, she is also surprised he hasn't passed out from blood loss still trying to get Kazuto to stop but now seeing that he gone berserk and no one can stop him now

. Kazuto realizes 3 things 1 Atsushi is going to Deadly strikes and slashes which with dodging he been doing he hasn't landed in one vital spot he Also somewhat aware that he can't stop himself from doing the same and lastly he knew that he would pass out before they can even finish this fight and what is worse his sister would be here soon. "Kirito! You need to snap out of it! Sugu will be here soon!" she scream. "Don't let her see this! Fight your anger Kirito!" she kept screaming.

Kazuto looks at her quickly his eyes glazed over with rage. "Yes Kirito that is it keep getting angry show your sister your true side. Show her the side that killed over a dozen people in SAO!" He charged at him again as Kazuto Sidestepped and stabbed Atsushi.

Suguha runs up to Keiko "silica!" she screams. Kazuto hears her and Freezes His sister's voice cutting through his rage. Kazuto slowly stumbles as the anger and adrenaline slowly leaves him.

Keiko this and looks behind her. "Sugu no! Don't come up here yet!" she turns around to look at Atsushi going for the final strike on him smiling "KIRITO LOOK OUT!" she screamed. Kazuto turned around in time to see the strike and started to move to dodge the strike just as he spots his sister and freezes.

**Well there you go guys! There is not many more chapters! Maybe like 2 or 3 depending on how lazy I get XD. Anyways leave a review guys! Since the next one won't be posted on Saturday it will be late but will be posted before the holiday. See you guys later!**


	8. Done for the year! See you in 2015!

Hey guys! So I wanted to put out a Note on the 2 stories that I have currently in progress! Well this note really should not surprise anyone as to it just stating that my stories will NOT be updated until 2015! But don't fret guys! I will be still be writing the chapters! This also give me time for you reader reading My Cabin In the woods story Because it gives me more time to write them and more time to edit them and make sure they are not fast or sucky and longer! For though's reading my Other SAO story fear not there will be plenty of though's one stocked up so I can update that one every week promise! Thank you guys as well you made this the best year for me as a writer and writing for you guys has helped me get through a lot of sad and emotional times of death times 2 my real father and my mom arguing a lot and some writers block on some scripts! Please everyone Have A Happy Holiday and a even better New Years and please celebrate Responsibly.

CABIN IN THE WOODS FAN! PLEASE SEND REVEIWS I DONT CARE IF THEY ARE TELLING ME I CANT SPELL OR WHAT EVER IT HELPS ME BECOME BETTER!


End file.
